


Never Have I Ever

by punkrocktaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Never Have I Ever, derek is insecure, pack meeting, turned Pack Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is all together post meeting and Lydia suggests a game.</p><p>There's more pressure when almost everyone can hear if you're lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Never Have I Ever is a game where all the players hold up 10 fingers and say something they've never done. If you have done it you put a finger down. The last person with fingers left wins, meaning you haven't experienced most of the things either.
> 
> Most people dislike winning because it makes you look boring.

"I know what we should play," Lydia said, a gleam in her eye, sitting cross legged beside Jackson in the pack circle on Dereks floor. 

It was more of a semi circle. Erica, Boyd, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Allison, Scott, and Stiles sat side by side, with Derek between Erica and Stiles, a good three feet on either side of him. Stiles spread his hand out beside him, itching to be closer to the Alpha.

"I can't wait to hear this," Allison rolled her eyes and smiled from her spot beside Scott and Isaac.

Lydia pursed her lips and squinted in Allisons direction, "Be nice." She looked around the room, "We should play Never Have I Ever."

Murmurs went through the room, from Derek and Jacksons irritated sighs to Isaac's gasp and smile.

"But i never win this game!" Stiles paused. "I mean...lose." He was never sure which he wanted with this game. Winning made him seem boring.

"It'll be fun," Lydia insisted, smiling at Isaac, who already had his ten fingers up. Slowly everyone else, even Derek and Jackson (with a sigh and some prodding from Lydia), put up their fingers. "I'll start."

Lydia twirled a strand of hair around her finger and thought, pulling at it. "I know! Never have I ever had brown hair!"

Everyone but Erica glared at Lydia and lowered a finger. Stiles wasn't a fan of the low blows, but he complied. "Jackson, you're next!"

"Never have I ever made out with Scott," Jackson deadpanned.

Allison and Isaac laughed and lowered a finger, and Lydia did the same, glaring. 

"Isaacs turn!" Lydia yelled.

"Um, never have i ever....um....had a little sibling?"

Derek and Boyd glared at Isaac, both lowering a finger. Stiles looked Derek's way as he did, imagining that he'd inched closer since the game had started.

"My turn!" Allison smiled. "Never have I ever fell down a set of stairs!"

Erica, Scott, and Isaac all put down a finger. "Sorry guys," Allison's smile fell, realizing it had been more than a misstep for most of them.

Stiles had lowered his finger too. "Don't worry. I'm just clumsy." Allison gave him a warm smile, a thank you, and they continued.

Scott looked around slowly, calculating the other players, always one to take out the most people in one round. "I am so sorry for this guys. Um...never have I ever...lost a parent."

He was met with four incredulous stares as Jackson, Isaac, Allison, and Derek lowered a finger.

 _Way low blow_ Stiles thought, as he let one finger fall. Maybe he did want to win.

As much as Stiles hated low blows, he was always up for a little pity party, playing the "never have i ever had sex" card. He laughed as everyone else in the circle put down a finger. 

Isaac dropped an entire hand. "I suck."

Derek gave a sarcastic smile, "Never have I ever been a human." Again, each person in the group glared and lowered a finger.

He was probably wrong, but Stiles couldve sworn he mouthed "Im sorry" when Stiles looked his way. He shook his head at the thought.

"Isn't this fun?" Lydia was beaming, seven fingers still in the air. "Erica!"

"Never have I ever kissed Jackson!"

Jackson went red as Lydia, Allison, and then Danny lowered a finger. Erica whistled at Danny and congratulated him.

Stiles couldn't say he blamed Jackson. He would've kissed Danny too given the chance. He'd nearly had it that one time...

Stiles came out of the memory as Boyd went for a cheap shot as well. "Never have I ever been white," he laughed as everyone save Danny and Scott put down a finger. 

Danny went with an easy out, "Never have I ever banged a girl."

This was the part Stiles disliked. His inexperience making him look silly in front of everyone. He was the only virgin left in the group. He watched Derek put down a finger and thought about what it would be like. Losing his virginity to a girl. Derek losing his virginity to a girl. Losing his virginity to Derek. Having Derek kiss down his neck, push his hands under Derek's shirt, clutching at the sheets beneath them, Derek wrapipng one big hand around Stiles'-

A gasp from the group brought him back.

Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Scott had put down a finger too, as well as Lydia. 

Stiles gawked at her.

"What?" she protested. "I was one time. And it was fun." She giggled and winked at Jackson. "Okay. My turn again," she declared, before the questions could start. "Never have I ever....been a werewolf!"

Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac put down their fingers, leaving Isaac with only one left in the game.

"I'm gonna lose," he mumbled, still smiling, laying his head on Allison's shoulder. She moved her left hand from Scott's thigh, keeping her right with the remaining four fingers, and patted Isaac's head.

Sometimes it was hard to tell who was dating who in their little group.

Jackson looked at his remaining three fingers. "Never have I ever met my biological parents."

"Whoa, man, way to bum everybody out," Scott said, tucking his ninth finger down, along with everyone elses.

"'My pleasure," Jackson smirked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced at Derek, who looked away from him quickly, slightly pink.

"Dang it," Isaac said, "I'm out." He drew his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them, content to watch the game. "Allison's turn."

Allison narrowed her eyes at Erica. "Never have I ever," she paused for dramatic effect, "had a thing for Stiles!"

"Hey, dude, no fair!" Stiles whined. And it wasn't. They couldn't use his lack of allure against him, could they?

Erica huffed and put her eighth finger down. "Cheap shot."

"Hey, Derek," it was Isaac talking now, "I thought you had two fingers left..."

Derek quickly ducked his head, the tips of his ears going pink, "Um...."

Stiles whipped his head in Derek's direction. No, this could not be happening. All the scooting closer, catching him staring, smiling at him? No way. "Wait, what?" Stiles asked, disbelieving.

Derek looked down at his hands and mumbled something and all the werewolves in the room laughed.

"What?" Allison asked, "what did he say?" Stiles looked toward her, wanting an answer too.

"He said Stiles smells good," Scott answered, chuckling, and Stiles whipped his head back in Dereks direction. "It's a mate thing."

"What?!?!" Stiles head swiveled now, between his best friend and his Alpha. His, um, mate?

Derek looked up from beneath his eyelashes and nodded at Stiles. "I wanted to tell you in private. In case you didn't....because you won't...but...I guess this works too..."

"Didn't what? Won't what?" Stiles asks, crawling on his knees the last foot between himself and Derek.

"Want me."

"How could I? Why would I not?" Stiles stammered. He lifted his hands to Derek's cheeks and lifted Derek's green eyes to his own brown ones. "How could I not?" he asked, bringing his lips to brush against Dereks'.

Derek was rigidly still for about three seconds, and then he was kissing back, winding his unfisted fingers into Stiles' hair, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

It was then Stiles remembered they weren't alone in the room and broke away.

Lydia and Allison were giggling. Boyd was handing Erica and Danny each a five dollar bill. Jackson looked as indignant as ever. Scott was just smiling like an idiot.

Isaac was the first one to speak. "Well it took you two long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life force.


End file.
